Growing Girl
by HVK
Summary: After Chris punishes the contestants by subjecting them to mutagens, Sierra is starting to mutate, growing larger and more monstrous. She's already so big that she can't fit in the door, she's causing her mother all manner of trouble, and Cody barely comes up to her navel now. Frightened, she's worried she's turning into a monster, but she has Cody to comfort her.


One idea that's bugged me for a while is that Sierra's redesign in my Kingdom Crossover concept (more evident in my deviant art account pictures, as she hasn't shown up in the story itself yet), as a giant Ogre Changeling, fits in very nicely with Dakota's mutation in Revenge Of The Island. So I've been thinking of how to write some things concerning Sierra starting to transform into a monster girl like in Kingdom Crossovers, and what It would be like.

I came up with this as an exercise in the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series or make any profit associated with it.

* * *

The door rocked on his hinges, hit by the impact of something really quite big, and the young woman behind it squealed "Ow!"

It opened after a moment, and Sierra squeezed in through the door, ducking down and turning sideways so she could fit in. "Hi, Mommy! I'm home!" She called out cheerfully, long brown hair tied up into a short ponytail over her back and a high pig-trail that flounced over one of her wide shoulders, the purple dye still present on some of the longer hairs.

She walked into the kitchen and her mother jumped a little at seeing her, though she calmed down. Sierra grinned down at her, still having to slouch a lot so her head didn't hit the ceiling. She winced, her back hurting a bit. "Mmph, this _huuurts_," she whined.

"Aw, Sierra, I'm sorry," her mother said, relaxing a bit. She still looked up at her daughter, eyes wide.

Sierra looked down. "Something wrong, Mom?"

Sierra's mother shook her head; she looked a lot like her daughter; tall, big-hipped and curvaceous, though she was slimmer than Sierra at the shoulders, her curly darker hair cut short and left to expand into an afro, and her skin was a deeper shade of brown than Sierra happened to have.

Only a few years ago, they'd been about the same height, but Sierra had hit a growth spurt recently (culminating with a ravenous appetite that not even eating everything on the table and fridge could satisfy, and it was suspected that she might not even wait for her food to stop moving before she swallowed it), growing so tall and large that she just didn't fit properly into a lot of places, had needed a totally new wardrobe specially ordered to fit her massive frame. She was a giant of a woman now, so big she couldn't even just walk through a door and had to get down and go sideways before she fit. (And frankly, Sierra was startled that they even made bras in her new size now.)

"Nah," Sierra's mother said; she smiled, and it was genuine. Sierra smiled too, and suddenly rushed over; Sierra's mother was caught up in a massive hug, Sierra's thick arms containing a _lot _of muscle (her plump and almost ludicrously curvy frame containing what Sierra's friend Izzy called 'solid chub', all muscle under the softness) and though she was pretty strong herself Sierra's mother still had the breath squeezed out of her. She gasped for air and Sierra dropped her the couple of feet down her mother needed to be standing up. "…Got a lot of strong up there, baby girl…"

Sierra giggled. "Sorry, mom!"

Her mother grinned, the largeness of her dark lips moving back over slightly crooked teeth in a friendly expression that would be uncannily familiar to any of Sierra's friends, and gave her oversized daughter a pat on her thick bicep, right above the elbow, since that was as high as she could reach. "Don't worry about it, sweetie!"

Sierra wanted to return the gesture, but settled for clapping her hands and giggling.

"Sorry I'm late for coming home," she said. "But, uh, I had to stop and rest for a bit. My legs started hurting a bit on my walk home from telling all the guys and girls at the fan club what we've been up to!" She leaned down, patting the knee-joint of her exceptionally thick and long legs thoughtfully. "I… I think I might be growing _again!_"

Sierra's mother winced at the thought. Sierra noticed it, despite her mother's best efforts; her lip trembled and her head lowered as her palms met anxiously, fingers twiddling together. Her nails, thickening into larger shapes that looked… well, like _claws_, clicked against each other.

"Oh…" Sierra's mother said, looking horrified. "Baby girl, I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

Sierra looked down at the ground, She tried to walk gracefully out of the room, but she stood too tall and bumped her head on the ceiling. Dazed, she stumbled back and went right into the wall, hurting her shoulder a little but leaving a noticeable dent right in the solid plaster. "Eek!" Sierra squeaked. "Mom! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"I know, I know!" Her mother said consolingly, patting her on the arm again. "You're just…" She tried to smile winningly. "Going through a growth spurt."

"Yeah," Sierra said, and tried to laugh. She didn't like how false it sounded. "Yeah, a growth spurt. That's all!"

Neither of them wanted to think that now Sierra was nineteen years old, too old for a genuine growth spurt in their family, and certainly too old for one so dramatic.

Sierra bit her lip and winced; her teeth had been feeling… well, _sharp_. "Um… the stuff I ate last night, was it a big deal?"

She tried to calculate it, and came up with a whole turkey (bones and all); two cartons of milk, five packs of lunch meat (turkey, roast beef and ham), two heads of lettuce, a small box of frozen bacon, several more packages of eggs… and quite apart from the fact that most of it had been eaten raw without any apparent side effects, she'd also eaten the plastic wrapping of all of those things without noticing, she'd been so hungry.

Sierra's mother shook her head dismissively. "Of course not, baby." She gave her another pat on the arm, grinning again. "Went to the store while you were doing stuff! Nothing to worry about!"

Sierra smiled, feeling a little better. She shifted uneasily, her bones aching again with growth.

Her mother smiled and winked. "Your boyfriend's upstairs in your room, waiting for you."

Sierra gasped and giggled, and her uneasy feelings forgotten, went up the stairs (creaking a bit with her footsteps, and she hurt her toes a few times because her feet had gotten too large for the steps) and crashed into the wall in her excitement before she stumbled into her room.

Cody was waiting for her there and smiled up at her after that brief moment of shock everyone had nowadays when she suddenly appeared in front of them, as if they just couldn't believe how _huge _she was. (Sierra had felt the same way when she'd first met post-mutation Dakota, and she felt bad for the poor girl.) "Sierra!" he said, looking distinctly out of place in a sleeveless T-shirt and shorts she'd bought for him (yellow shirt and periwinkle-blue shorts just like her old outfits, so they matched); they were a bit too big for him, but she squealed at the sight, because he looked even smaller and cuter than usual. He put down the book he was reading ('MAD SCIENCE FOR BEGINNERS – AMAZE YOUR FRIENDS, DESTROY YOUR FOES, AND SHOW THEM ALL!' the title boasted) and stood up, grinning as he went over and hugged her.

Even though he was so small, and she so large, that his arms couldn't even get halfway around her and his hug was a little south of her navel, Sierra still giggled happily. She entertained the idea of reaching down and hugging him, but worried she might hurt his little body. She contented herself with reaching down, placing her hands on the small of his back and cuddling him there. He made a happy humming noise, the side of his head snug on her belly and the girl-ish lobe of his ear braced against the plump softness of her flesh.

She could hear his heart beating; it was the way he was holding her, his body leaning inward and braced against the massive swell of her left leg, his chest flat against her waistline, and Sierra giggled, again and again, a blush tinting her cheeks, and she couldn't stand it anymore and picked him up, and he giggled too as she brought him up to her face, ensnaring him in a powerful but restrained hug for the bulk of her arms gave him enough snuggling even before she pressed his body into her chest and she kissed him right on the nose, and the whole of his nose and a good portion of his face slide past her lips and into her mouth as she gave him a heavy kiss, and when she let him go with a faint pop of her lips releasing him, he looked dazed and giddy.

Still giggling, feeling good about herself for once, Sierra set him down on the ground and sat down. The size difference between them was so pronounced that the top of his head still didn't come up past her ribs. She didn't really mind, though; it was nice having Cody around, he never made her feel bad about herself and he was good for keeping up her spirits.

Even if things were getting _really _weird. Sierra tried not to think about it. "I missed you," she said slyly.

"Sierra, you saw me last night when I said goodnight!"

"That's way too long without my Cody, silly!" She kissed him on the forehead; he giggled, squirming a bit as she hugged him. "…You know, you look like a cutie dwarve!"

"I _what?_"

"Or a halfling," Sierra said. She smiled. "A cute little halfling just _begging _to be taken away and cuddled forever!" She winked, suggesting that there were naughtier things that could be done to the cute little halfling.

Cody pouted. "I do not!" He flexed his arms in a heroic pose, wiry and nearly non-existent muscles evident on his skinny arms. He was a bit broader than he had been when they'd first met, though he was barely any taller, his shoulders wider and a bit of scruff dotting his jawline.

She giggled and kissed him again. He gave up and leaned into it, head angling away and neatly planting a kiss on her cheek. She giggled happily.

He looked up at her as she leaned back to a more comfortable sitting position, and she was struck by how _tiny _he looked to her. She slumped again, frowning. "Cody, does this ever bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"You know, all…" Sierra gestured towards her ever-swelling body, already so large she had surpassed the legal height of a giant (7'2) a while ago, and the days when she had been only a foot taller than him felt so long ago. "This."

Cody stared at her for a while. "Uh, no," he said, though he wasn't quite looking at her. She nodded her head, and a solitary whimper made it from her throat. He grinned hopefully. "And, y'know, it's _nice _having a girl way bigger than you for a girlfriend!" He put a hand on her knee, and it felt like a small child's hand. "The cuddles are way more awesome!"

She looked at him a while longer… and then picked him up, giggling again, kissed him long and deeply upon the lips, and happily deposited him onto her lap, still cuddling him. "I just can't stay sad when you're around," she said happily. Cody snuggled in, the top of his head just under her ponderous left breast, and she sighed in contentment at how lovely he felt, a ever-present little warmth.

They held each other for a moment, settling into a companionable silence. Eventually Cody said, "You know what's causing this, don't you?"

Sierra nodded glumly. "…Chris," She said softly, and it was a simple way of referring to that time several months ago when, during a reunion of the Total Drama contestants these few years after the show had ended and Chris had been dragged away by the Canadian government, he'd somehow escaped and arranged to have some form of chemicals dumped into their rooms for revenge in getting him locked away in the first place, swiftly recaptured though the damage had been done. Some contestants had been out of the hotel at the time, others away from the worst of it. Sierra had been one of those (along with Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Zoey and Brick) who had been right there when the chemicals had hit.

They had been checked out, and had seemed fine; there was a lot of worry over the barrels being marked 'MUTAGENIC' and that it was supposedly related to some business in the United States (one of the Dakota states, Sierra thought) involving something called Big Bang Babies but it had been hushed up, she wasn't sure what had happened.

For months, it had been fine. Now, though… she looked at Cody, who was getting smaller and smaller, or more accurately she was growing larger by the week, with no end in sight. Maybe she would get so large she couldn't fit into places anymore, and regular food wouldn't fill her up…

She thought about Dakota, over fifteen feet tall and mutated in other ways, and she wondered unhappily if she'd end up in the same situation. She'd befriended the surprisingly friendly girl after the last season, and Dakota, despite insisting on talking like she barely understood English now ('Dakota has to talk like this or Dakota mess up _all _the rules of mutant heroes!' Dakota had explained), was a lot nicer than she had to be, and was worried about Sierra's changes.

Sierra thought briefly of getting so big she was Dakota's size, or bigger. She thought about double-dating with her, Cody and Sam hanging out together and all four of them having fun, and that didn't seem so bad. Sierra tried to ignore the heavy weight in her stomach at the thought of getting so big and never being able to live like a normal person again, and she wanted to cry.

"Cody?" Sierra said.

"Yeah?"

"Last night… I was brushing my teeth, and I lost a tooth."

He winced. "Ow. What happened, did you crack it-"

"No." She shook her head. "It just sort of… fell out. And… uh…" She leaned back and pulled the skin of her mouth back a bit. Cody leaned back, and gasped.

Right where a molar should have been, snuggled along the rest of her teeth that were looking too small for her now, a sharp and pointed tooth was extending out of her gumline, replacing the molar. It looked like a shark's tooth.

Cody was silent. He looked scared.

"What do you think it means?" Sierra said. Her wide shoulders were shaking, and she was whimpering.

"I don't know," Cody said. "I just… I'm sorry, I don't know."

Her head lowered. Cody hugged her, and she was so big that the span of his arms barely extended past her abdominal muscles. "It'll be okay," he said, and though he wasn't very strong at all, she could still feel him.

She sniffled and smiled, hugging him back. Her arms descended down and wrapped him up. "Thanks," She said, thinking that no matter what, at least she had Cody.

With a grunt, she lifted him up, his round face shortly in front of her own. He blushed as she pulled him closer… closer… her lips slightly open and shining.

She stopped. "Um," She said, struck by shyness. "Can I, uh…?" The question hung there, unasked.

He smiled and leaned of. "Of course!" He giggled.

Sierra grinned toothily and leaned in, her mouth opening and closing around Cody's mouth and claiming not just his lips but a good portion of the lower side of his face, his chin and cheeks tickled by the pressure of her hungry lips. She kissed him, soft and gentle and passionate, her shoulders pumping as her tongue briefly flicked against his lips before she popped her lips loose, sucking in a breath as Cody gasped, blushing brightly but appreciatively.

Sierra grinned again and kissed him again, and Cody leaned into her, his smaller body totally submitting to her strength and hunger, and he felt so soft to her, so sweet and good, and he tasted so _fine_, like something out of a dream. Sierra hugged him as her lips softened on him, and the kiss went on, the smaller boy leaning into it, a willing and enthusiastic partner though he lacked skill (and Sierra was a happy teacher) and she thought that even if she was mutating kind of like Dakota had, she had Cody and it would all be okay.

Scary thoughts pushed aside, she kissed him long and sweet, and everything felt okay, at least for a while, and that was good enough.


End file.
